


When You Sing

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy Anniversary - I love it when you sing..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Psych, Burton 'Gus' Guster/Shawn Spencer, boys, celebrate, tender, Fun

It was a long, cold night on the beach. Shawn was using Gus as a pillow while the water rushed by their toes and they made out like a couple of horny teenagers in the dunes.

It was a good night. A great one for kissing and a better one for licking your way down to your partner’s cock and sucking it into the haven of your mouth. The best night for gently murmuring nonsense words and kissing warm, strong hands and tender portions of knowing flesh. 

All good things must come to an end, but in Shawn and Gus’ case they just downshifted a bit to ‘calm’. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Shawn panted. 

“Happy anniversary,” he echoed back.

Gus started singing some against his ear and he tilted his head to listen.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Shawn kissed Gus’ neck. “I love it when you sing.” And he knew that would always be true.


End file.
